lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlands/Main article
Crocodiles Hyenas Jackals Lions (formerly) Vultures |residents = Janja Cheezi Chungu Nne Tano Kovu (formerly) Nuka Vitani (formerly) Zira Mzingo Mwoga Ushari Reirei Goigoi Dogo Kijana Kiburi Tamka Nduli Shupavu Nyeusi Waza Njano Nyata Sumu Kenge |notable visitors = Kiara Kion Ono Bunga Beshte Fuli Makini Kinyonga Zazu Thurston Tamaa Muhimu Hamu Swala Mwevi Mwizi Uroho |affiliations = Army of Scar Janja's clan Jasiri's clan Kiburi's float Mzingo's parliament Outlanders Outsiders |significant events = }} The Outlands (also known as the Shadowland) are a barren wasteland where the exiled animals of the Pride Lands live. Most of its inhabitants are lions who were banished by Simba for remaining loyal to Scar. It is also the home of the Outlanders, including a clan of hyenas. Among the hyena residents, a female hyena named Jasiri serves as the queen. Information Physical features The design of the Outlands was meant to mirror that of an actual badlands. The Outlands are heavily eroded, with few trees and plants, little water, and minimal creatures living there. There are peculiar, stunted trees that dot the landscape, as shown when Vitani is attempting to bite off a branch, as well as scattered boulders. The threshold of the Outlands seems vaguely better, with an actual water source (albeit infested with crocodiles), a noticeably purple sky, and some trees and plants. The most noticeable features of the Outlands are the sky and the massive termite mound where the Outsiders sleep. The sky is limitless and is a bold orange-yellow by day. As the sun sets, noticeable shades of red tint the sky. The termite mound itself is distorted and internally vast (despite seeming superficially like mountains), with many pathways, knolls, and places for somewhat uncomfortable sleeping. As shown in "My Lullaby," it seems that through various holes that the termites have burrowed into, all kinds of color from the sky and sun will pop through, and a lioness can actually burrow her way to the top, as shown when Zira knocks over a few rocks to stand at the top of her termite mound. Nothing more is told about the Outlands after Zira reviews Kovu's training. It is implied that over the course of the film, Zira and her pride still live there, but by the end of the film, the Outlands are abandoned by the Outsiders, who join Simba's pride. In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar as well as its follow-up series, a different territory of the Outlands is shown where it is a barren wasteland. Unlike the Outsiders' section of the territory, the atmosphere is rather dark and dim, courtesy of frequent ashy gray clouds, and consists of canyons and stony caverns. At the heart of this area lies an active volcano, surrounded by geysers akin to the Elephant Graveyard, and several rivers of lava. There is a location serving as a neutral ground between the Pride Lands and the Outlands called Broken Rock. A young adult Scar murders his Lion Guard with the Roar of the Elders, causing the rock to split in two. Much like Zira's territory, this area of the Outlands is described as a desolate wasteland where there is little food or water, resulting in several Outlanders resorting to invading the Pride Lands or fighting amongst each other for food. With the return of Scar, several Outlanders form the Army of Scar, in which the Outlanders serve the evil spirit of Scar. However, by the end of "Battle for the Pride Lands", Scar is defeated, leaving the remaining members of his army without a leader. Jasiri, a young female hyena, takes over the Outlands as its new leader, bringing an era of peace with the Pride Landers. Location The Outlands lie beyond the Pride Lands and the Elephant Graveyard. Role ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride The Outlands are first mentioned by Simba, who warns his daughter that the Outsiders and their land are dangerous. Ignoring her father's orders to stay away from the Outlands, Kiara ventures into the Outlands herself and encounters Kovu, an Outsider cub. The two end up playing together and barely escape a horde of crocodiles, though Kiara is later apprehended by her father, who roars her away from Kovu and his mother, Zira. Trying to appeal to Simba's softer side, Zira complains about the Outlands, mentioning its lack of food and water, but Simba, resolved to keep the Outsiders away from Pride Rock, orders her away, and she carries Kovu back to their homeland. Once there, Zira yells at her son for trying to befriend a Pridelander cub, exposing the fierce tension between the malnourished Outsiders and their much healthier enemies. While chiding Kovu, Zira comes up with a plan to kill Simba, and she and her pride sing "My Lullaby," singing of the rise of Kovu as their king instead of Simba. Years later, Kovu has grown into a young adult, and Zira prepares him for his mission to kill Simba. When Kovu proves that he is ready to avenge Scar's death, the Outsiders roar their approval, and Kovu and Zira move out to fulfill the plan. At the end of the film, the Outsiders (aside from Zira) join Simba's side, leaving the dark days of the Outlands behind them. Friends for Life Since Scar's death, the hyenas have been living in the Outlands, called the "Shadowland" by exiles. One particular hyena named Asante befriends Kopa, the son of Simba, and invites him to explore the Shadowland with her. While there, the two run into a fierce storm, which traps Kopa in a raging river. With the help of her friend Kroko, Asante frees Kopa, and the two return to the Pride Lands, where Kopa insists on introducing Asante to his parents. Thus, for the first time, an exiled hyena from the Shadowland is allowed to venture into the Pride Lands. Fight for the Throne Despite Asante's friendship with Kopa, the hyenas still live in the Shadowland, and a particularly bitter hyena named Fisi schemes to place Kesho, a weak-willed cheetah, on the throne of the Pride Lands in Simba's place. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Bunga and Kion lose their baobab fruit, Bunga insists on straying into the Outlands to retrieve it, despite Kion's warnings that his father has forbidden him to go there. When Bunga at last retrieves the fruit, he is captured by two hyenas named Cheezi and Chungu, who plan to feed him to their leader Janja, until Kion's roar gives him the opportunity to escape. The Outlands later appear when Mzingo arrives to tell Janja that Kion is assembling a Lion Guard, to which Janja declares that he and his clan will attack the Pride Lands that very night. The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" The Outlands appear when Kion falls into a river while pursuing Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. After telling his friends to meet him at Flat Ridge Rock, Kion travels through the Outlands to find a way out. Along the way, he meets a female hyena named Jasiri, who leads him in the right direction. After the two part ways, Jasiri is confronted by Janja and his clan. Kion returns to save her by using the Roar of the Elders to scare away Janja and his clan. Soon after this, the Lion Guard arrives and at first thinks that Jasiri is a threat, but they are convinced by Kion that she is a friend. Kion and Jasiri then part on good terms, with Kion and his friends returning to the Pride Lands and Jasiri to the Outlands. "Can't Wait to be Queen" The Outlands appear when Mzingo arrives to tell Janja that Kiara is temporary queen and is squabbling with Kion. This news gives Janja an idea and he sends Mzingo to tell Kiara that he wants a peace proposal. "Eye of the Beholder" Janja appears in the Outlands overhearing Mzingo and his flock talking about Ono being out of commission, due getting sand in his eye. Janja decides to take advantage of this and plans with Cheezi and Chungu to trap the remaining members of the Lion Guard. "Fuli's New Family" Cheezi spots Bunga venturing to a volcano in the Outlands and reports this to Janja, who along with the rest of the clan, ambushes Bunga who claims to be immune. This statement is heard by Fuli who comes to her friend's rescue. The two friends float downstream in lava on a piece of broken rock whilst being pursued by the hyenas. Luckily, Kion, Beshte and Ono, come to their friends aid, leaving Janja, Cheezi and Chungu trapped on a log. "Too Many Termites" When the Lion Guard mistakes a pack of aardwolves for hyenas, they banish them to the Outlands. There, the pack meets Goigoi and Reirei, who attempt to eat them until the Lion Guard comes to the rescue. After the save, the Lion Guard leads the aardwolves back into the Pride Lands. "Janja's New Crew" After invading the Pride Lands, Janja and his clan are banished back to the Outlands, where Janja fires Cheezi and Chungu, and elects Nne and Tano in their place. The new recruits soon come up with a plan to sideline the Lion Guard, and Janja accepts their plot. "Lions of the Outlands" When a strange group of lions invades Jasiri's watering hole, the hyena comes to Kion for help. Kion visits the Outlands and meets Zira, Nuka, Kovu and Vitani, who currently are presiding over the watering hole. After an unsuccessful attempt to make Zira and her family to leave the watering hole, Kion and the Lion Guard blast them away to a different part of the Outlands. "Never Roar Again" The Lion Guard chases Janja's clan back into the Outlands, where they wait for the Guard to get out of sight before they slink back into the Pride Lands. There, they are confronted by Nala and Kion, who uses the Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands. Notable Outsiders Notable Outlanders Hyenas Vultures Jackals Crocodiles Skinks Behind the scenes * In ''The Lion Guard, the landscape of the Outlands was inspired by Bryce Canyon National Park in Utah. Gallery Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.png ABnormalOutlands1.png ABnormalOutlands6.png 2016-05-17-01_24_07.png 2016-11-12-21_38_48.png 2016-08-27-22_50_08.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles